Lucy's Little Crush
by HopeHeartfilia
Summary: Lucy had a crush, but how should she tell her?
Lucy looked over at the scarlet-haired beauty sitting across the guild enjoying her slice of cake. Lucy had just recently found out about her attraction of Erza, but watching her sit over there, it just gave her feelings of both relief and embarrassment. She had admired Erza ever since she fought with her at that train station. "Still haven't told her yet?" Cana slipped into the chair beside the blonde Celestial mage, "No, you?" Cana and Lucy had confided in each other about their crushes, Lucy liking Erza, and Cana liking their resident postergirl. "Not yet, any advice?" "You should help her out at the bar sometime. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. And you should tell her, Mira isn't one to resent you for something like that. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way and is wondering the same thing as you." In fact, Lucy did know about the barmaid's attraction for the drunk, she's know for quite a while actually. Lucy has been trying to get the two together ever since she found out, but, the two mages were too focused on getting her with Erza. "I could say the same to you. Go ask her on a job, just to get away from the boys. I know she'll say yes." Lucy fidgeted in her seat. It really was that easy, just going over to her teammate and asking for a girls' trip. Even Erza needed a break from Natsu and Gray every once in a while. "I guess so, maybe instead of a job, we could just hang out, go shopping or something." "She'll love that." Cana had full confidence that the girl could do this, no matter how Erza felt. The blonde could woo over anyone if she tried. She has a heart of gold, one that anyone would want to call their's. "Okay, I will, but only if you ask Mira if you can help her out with something. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Cana nodded and waved the takeover mage over, trying to find every ounce of confidence she'd need to get through the day. "What do you need Cana?" Mira said with her signature smile, "I was wondering if you needed any help back there, it seems like it'll be a pretty busy day." "Sure, just hop on back, and I'll give you the details." Cana glowed as she hopped over the counter and followed Mirajane into the kitchen, 'The perfect place.' Lucy thought to herself. She stood up and walked over to Erza, she had to keep her promise to Cana. "Hey, Erza!" She said with as much enthusiasm she could muster, might as well seem confident. "Hello, Lucy, what'd you need?" Erza said with equal vigor, much to Lucy's surprise. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping. I never see you in anything but armor anymore." "I guess you're correct. It would be nice to have a more diverse wardrobe. When do we leave?" "Right now," Erza's eyes widened as she was dragged from her table and out the guild doors, 'At least I finished my cake' she thought solemnly. She smiled as she was dragged into town toward the shopping district. 'This will be fun.' The girls thought in unison.

Back with Cana and Mira

"So basically I just make what the costumers order and don't fuck it up?" "Yep, it's that easy. But there is a hard part. You have to remember what goes to whom and what exactly they want. Some people like to mess with your head on your first day, so be weary of some of the lesser-seen members." "Got it," Cana winked at Mirajane and got to work. This is going to be exciting. Immediately Cana became more aware of her surroundings, the people calling for drinks and the rambunctiousness that could only be observed from behind the counter. "Coming right up!" She heard Mira say to someone on one end of the bar, 'I guess I get the other half.' She thought to herself, happy that she wasn't alone. Like a wildfire, she rushed to everyone who needed something, even going out onto the floor of the guild to take orders. She and Mira dashed throughout the kitchen, hastily working while trying not to run each other over. "We make a good team." Mira said, giggling at an out-of-breath Cana. "You do this every day?" "Well, sometimes Lisanna helps me out." The two girls laughed and continued on, dreading the rush hour soon to come.

And back to the actual plot of the story

"Wow, Erza, who knew you looked so beautiful in yellow?" "Thank you, I've never really worn it before." Erza blushed at the comments Lucy had been throwing at her for the last hour. She had brought Erza into a casual clothing store, knowing that the knight didn't have anything of the sorts. "Enough of clothing for me, it's your turn." Lucy and Erza set off on a mission for clothing for the Celestial mage. Lucy had expressed before about her want for a new style, saying that her skirts and tanktops were losing her interest. Eventually, they arrived at the dressing room with an array of styles, mainly consisting of skinny jeans and dark-colored clothing. "First off, this set." Erza shoved Lucy into the stall with a black and army green ensemble. When she stepped out, she looked like a badass. Her long hair cascaded down her green jacket, complimented by a black tanktop and light tan pants, her black army boots fitting the style. "It suits you." "You really think so?" "I know so." "The rest of the outfits were similar, throwing a few colors and sweaters into the mix. All of her clothing was built for convenience but still showed her figure, and Lucy loved it. Eventually, they left the store, buying almost everything they tried on. Next was a formal store, Lucy squealed as she pulled Erza in yet again, missing the smile adorning the Knight's features. The first dress Lucy tried on made her look marvelous, in Erza's opinion. It was a strapless- floor-length, baby blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, leg cutout, and triangle cutouts on her midsection. The upper and lower back was exposed, making a strap in between the only support. Erza was speechless when she first came out, she looked ravishing. Her golden hair was pulled up into a bun, a few strands pulled out around her face, bangs included. "You look amazing." She finally said after a few seconds, blush adoring her face. "Thanks, now let's find you a dress." She changed out of her dress in record speed and ran into the short section. "You have long legs, might as well compliment them." She noted to Erza as they were looking. After what seemed like hours. Lucy finally pushed Erza into the dressing room stall with a dress. Erza was breathless yet again as she looked over herself in the mirror. 'Lucy sure has great taste.' She trailed off in her mind. Lucy had chosen a flaming red, thigh length, dress with cutoff shoulders, mid length sleeves, all being made out of lace, only a skin-colored layer protecting her. It looked amazing on her. She strutted out of the dressing room to where Lucy was waiting. "Erza.." Lucy managed to get out. She had no words, nothing could come to mind to express her thoughts, and she was a writer, that was supposed to be what she was good at. "Must be good to make you speechless," Erza managed to get out, giggling at the blonde. Lucy nodded and Erza retreated back into her stall. She knew exactly where they were going next. They paid and sat down on a bench. "You know, Lucy, I was thinking, if we look so good on the top, why not look the same on the next layer to? So, guess where were going next." Lucy looked up, they were right in front of a lingerie store. 'She planned this.' She grumbled to herself. Erza picked up their bags and dragged her in, the same way Lucy had done previously. Lucy tried to object, but she was already in the dressing room when her mind caught up with her. "Damn you, Erza." She mumbled under her breath, wondering how Erza knew her size. She put on the first set she saw. 'Of course it's pink' she thought, putting on the black-lace covered pink bra and panties. "I'm ready." She called out into the room, signaling for Erza to come in. "Nice ass," Erza observed, coming into the dressing room. Lucy made a noise, showing her embarrassment. "Let's just buy all of them." Erza said, looking at the three other sets hanging next to them. She quickly paid for them after Lucy changed. "I already have enough." She added, noticing Lucy's questioning look. "So did I.." Lucy mumbled, making Erza laugh. "It's been a nice day." They were walking back to Lucy's apartment after the long day, watching the sun set. "Yeah, but it sure made me work up an appetite." Lucy giggled, her stomach growled, they hadn't eaten since this morning. "Want to get something after we drop these off? I know a good place." "Sure!" Lucy replied, quite happily. The mages came and went to Lucy's apartment then set off to the mystery place Erza was leading Lucy to. When they arrived, Lucy cheered, Erza had brought them to Lucy's favorite café. "This is a perfect way to end a perfect day." She breathed out. The two girls waltzed in and were directed to a table. They were both happy to be off their legs for a while. "How'd you know I loved it here?" "Natsu told me. He said that you always asked to come here, so I just assumed." "Well, you were right." "I hoped so." Erza and Lucy talked and talked the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company, but Erza asked the question everyone was asking. "So, when are you and Natsu going to make it official?" "It's not like that." She shook her head, trying to shake the thought out of her head. "What do you mean?" "I don't like him like that, and neither does he." 'And neither of us swing that way either.' She silently added. The pair both liked the other two people in their team, Natsu even got together with Gray, which they've been keeping a secret. Either way, the two were never attracted to each other, that's why they worked so well together, there was no embarrassment or questioning in their relationship, and they wouldn't trade that for anything. "But how can you be so sure?" "Trust me on this…" She looked around, anywhere but Erza's face. Erza was giving her a look that would make her fess up. "Tell me, Lucy." "I promised that I wouldn't say anything, and you know that I can't break a promise." Erza sighed, "Wouldn't want you to do that. I'll drop the topic, for now." They finished their meal and paid, leaving the restaurant and going to the park. "If you don't like Natsu, who do you like?" Erza said in the middle of their conversation. Lucy stopped and grabbed Erza's hand, leading her over to a bench overlooking a pond. Erza gave her a questioning look as she sat down. Lucy turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes. Lucy leaned forward in a second, closing the space in between the two mages. She pulled back and turned away. Erza put her hand up to her lips, "Lucy..." She said. " I'm sorry." Lucy stood up and ran, running all the way to the edge of the city. Natsu met her outside, hearing her coming. She let him pick her up and bring her inside. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Gray, who was already there, asked her, moving over to put his hand on her shoulder. Natsu sat on the other side and pulled her into a hug, Gray joining in on the other side. "I kissed her." Gray gave Natsu a look, he nodded. "It's okay Luce, you know Erza won't hate you, she's too good for that." Both Gray and Natsu whispered words of comfort to her, wishing she would've stayed there to see her reply. Eventually she fell asleep. Gray carried her over to Natsu's bed, which Gray forced him into getting. When Lucy awoke, she found both Gray and Natsu gone, but there was someone there. "Erza, what are you doing here?" Lucy mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest. "Lucy," Erza said, sitting next to her on the bed, putting her arm around her. "Look at me." She pulled Lucy's chin up and wiped her tears away with her thumb. She moved her hand to Lucy's jaw and closed her eyes. In a swift motioned, they were kissing, the same way Lucy did. "I like you too." She said after pulling away. Outside the window, Gray and Natsu were fist-bumping, finally getting their friends together. The four talked for a few minutes, letting everything weren't any secrets in between the four any longer. Lucy and Erza left, leaving to get ready to head to the guild, the team deciding to go on a job that day.

Back with Cana and Mirajane

Cana smiled at the goddess lying beside her, going over the events of the day before.

 _Flashback_

 _It was afterhours, no one else but the two girls left, cleaning up after the long day. The two girls had worked together all day, one enjoying the help and both enjoying each other's company. Cana approached the white-haired beauty, face ablaze and cards in her hand. "Can I read your fortune?" Cana asked, looking down. "Of course, Cana." They sat down at a table across from each other. Cana laid out her cards and did her magic, but not the magic Mira was thinking of. She flipped over each card, revealing a word each time. Mira watched in interest as she read the cards. 'The one whom wants you to love is right in front of you,' Mira smiled and blushed, she quickly grabbed the cards and turned them, in her perspective, upside down. Cana's eyes widened as she looked at the cards. Mira liked her back. Wordlessly, they leaned forward, locking each other in a kiss. When they separated, Cana picked up her cards and followed Mirajane home, knowing what was about to happen._

Cana was in true bliss, not wanting to get up, but she knew that Mira had to work. "Morning, sleepyhead," Cana said to the now-awake girl lying beside her. "Good morning, Cana." They smiled at each other, kissed, and got dressed, preparing for the day ahead. When Cana got to the guild, Lucy ran up to her, dragging her outside and out of hearing range of any curious dragon slayers. "I noticed who you came in with today." "Yeah, so did I. I mean, how could you not? How was your date?" Lucy filled her in, not leaving out a single detail. They went back inside the guildhall, going to their respective groups. They were both happier than they've been in a long time, finally with the person of their dreams.


End file.
